


Forever

by limjaeseven



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Cute Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Fluff, GOT7 7th anniversary special, M/M, Sad Kim Yugyeom, Soft Kim Yugyeom, jingyeom being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limjaeseven/pseuds/limjaeseven
Summary: Yugyeom panic calls his boyfriend in the middle of the night cause he's scared.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeyItsMeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMeee/gifts).



> Happy 7th anniversary to GOT7 and IGOT7, we've come a long way and we've got a long way left to go.

“Hyung,” 

One word, that’s all it takes for Jinyoung to know that something is wrong. He sits up immediately, resting his back against the headboard of his bed, the blanket pooling around his waist as he clutches the phone tighter, as if that would help him figure out the issue.

“Gyeom-ah, what’s wrong?” All the elder can hear are broken sobs and heavy breathing. Jinyoung dragged himself out of bed while he waited for the younger to calm down, quickly throwing on his slippers and finding his keys and wallet to head out the door. Euigyeom had been staying over at a friend’s home for the night and Yugyeom was all alone at home, which didn’t sit right with the elder.

As much as Yugyeom had grown up to be tall and large, he was a child at heart, who loved to be taken care of by his hyungs. Jaebeom always recollected the story of Yugyeom calling him up in tears when they were trainees because he was being bullied. No one had known about the way other trainees treated him because he always pretended to be invincible, self confident and unaffected by anything. 

Jinyoung remembers the nights Yugyeom used to crawl into his bed in the middle of the night when they used to live in the dorms together because he was too homesick or just couldn’t sleep. The younger was their maknae and it came naturally to Jinyoung to always take care of him, his motherly instincts taking over around him.

“Baby can you just breathe for hyung? Deep breaths, in and out, hyung will be there in five minutes,” Jinyoung was too worried to cut the call so he left it on speaker as he got into his car, throwing his phone onto the passenger seat before buckling himself in and driving off.

“Hyung” Yugyeom whines, voice sounding less broken this time.

“Five minutes Gyeom, I’m just reaching under your building” Jinyoung turned into Yugyeom’s building complex, parking hastily into the visitors parking lot before making his way into the building. The guard knew him well from the number of times the elder had visited and just let him in. Jinyoung took the phone off of speaker mode and held it back against his ear to hear the younger take laboured breaths in clear attempts to calm himself down.

When Yugyeom opens the door, he’s dressed in a large sweater and sweatpants, eyes swollen and tears running down his face. He all but collapses into Jinyoung’s arms right there, dragging the elder into his apartment and dropping them onto the couch. Yugyeom just nuzzled his head into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, breathing in the comforting scent of the elder in attempts to stop himself from hyperventilating again.

“What’s wrong, Gyeomie?” Jinyoung asks again, his hair carding through the younger’s hair. The previous few weeks hadn’t been kind to any of them, the end of their contracts hanging over them like the sword of Damocles. 

“I’m scared, hyung” Yugyeom sounded so broken that it hurt, his voice small, reminding Jinyoung of the thirteen year old boy he’d met when the younger had joined the company. 

“You know we’re always here for you, hyung is always here for you, baby” Jinyoung comforted the younger but he knew it wasn’t enough. Jinyoung was scared too. He had been barely sixteen when he joined JYPE with Jaebeom and he hadn’t ever imagined his career without the group. He knew that the boys were not going anywhere and that they would always be friends but without a contract binding them, it felt like writings in the sand, waiting to get washed off by a strong wave.

“I know, hyung. And I know that we’ll always be together but I’m still so scared. It hurts, hyung,” Jinyoung sat up, holding the younger’s face in his hands and placed a warm kiss to his lips, the tears finally slipping out of Jinyoung’s eyes. 

“Just because we’re going to be in different companies that doesn’t mean you aren’t still my boyfriend and that the rest of the boys aren’t my brothers. I’m scared too, Gyeom, but I trust you and I trust us. We will be alright” Yugyeom hides his face in the elder’s chest, the last of the emotions crashing over him cause the fatigue to finally hit.

“Let’s get my big baby to bed, shall we?” Jinyoung pulls Yugyeom up from the couch, dragging him to his bed. The two of them laid there, warm in each other’s arms, their eyes locked with each other, silent conversations conveying all that was required.

“I love you, hyung” Yugyeom’s voice cracks as the tears threaten to spill again. Jinyoung fusses, pulling the younger closer and wrapping them tighter in their blanket. He presses a soft kiss to the younger’s forehead, whispering his words of affection back to him.

Just as they were about to fall asleep, Jinyoung’s phone started ringing, pulling both of them out of their heads. Jinyoung had forgotten he’d put an alarm for midnight, marking their 7th anniversary as a group. Yugyeom checked his phone to see a barrage of messages from the members, friends and fans alike. He quickly pulled up Instagram and posted the picture they had decided to post for the occasion, smiling when he saw Jinyoung post it right after him.

They spent ten minutes to quickly respond to the messages, promising to have dinner together with the members the day after since Jackson was busy till then. Once they were don’t though, they put their phones down, cuddling back into each other’s arms, their smiles warm, the pain not forgotten but definitely soothed.

Sleep took them away to dreamland soon enough, their embrace keeping them safe in their own little worlds. Regardless of what tomorrow brought for either of them, they would always have each other, and that’s all that mattered to them. It might hurt in the moment, but nothing was ever coming between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr.](https://limjaeseven.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D) Any comments and kudos are much appreciated


End file.
